1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust collector, and more particularly to a cyclone dust collector that separates and collects dust from dust-laden air drawn in through a suction port assembly, and discharges filtered air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners generate a suction force using a suction motor mounted in a cleaner main body and draw dust-laden air therein from a surface being cleaned through a suction nozzle using the suction force. The dust-laden air passes through a cyclone dust collector mounted in the cleaner main body so that dust and contaminants are collected and filtered air is discharged outside the cleaner main body.
In such a cyclone dust collector, since connecting portions between the components are not firmly sealed, air leaks and loss of pressure in the cyclone dust collector thus occurs so that the suction force is weakened.
Therefore, conventional cyclone dust collectors must include a separate sealing device or a separate sealing member for sealing between the components, so the configuration of the cyclone dust collectors becomes complicated, resulting in uneasy maintenance and repair.